Friendly Fangs
by JOHNO2657
Summary: After losing his job and almost giving up on life, a certain Pokémon keeps him above water and grow into something more than just friends. MhumanxFpokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendly Fangs**

 **This novel is rated M for mild language, violence and some future treats.**

 **Hey guys! John here, this is my first story that I've EVER made basically so please don't criticise me about spelling and grammar etc. I'm just here to enjoy making and reading knowing that there are other people like me out there. Anyways I won't keep you waiting too long so without further adue lets begin.**

 **P.S.** _This font means thinking_

My name is Benjamin Williams but you can call me Ben like everyone else. This is my life story of how someone made it worth living. Although for you to fully understand I must take you back to the beginning of this so called "perfect life".

"You're fired! Pack your shit and leave!" My manager screamed at me. I fucked up really bad, I was serving food at my part time job; Burger King when my manager walked in front of me, causing me to trip and drop the food all over him and his new work suit.

"Please Micheal this job is all I have to pay my rent" I nervously replied. I was never really the social type when it came to the public.

"I don't give a rats ass! Now get out of my site!" He spat.

I just weakly turned and walked away looking at the ground.

" _How could I have been so clumsy!_ " I snapped at my mind. " _Now what am I going to do, become homeless, doesn't matter to anyone else because I live by myself_ ". Girls never want to talk to me because I'm the gamer type.

As I looked around at the local community, it hit me like a brick as I realised how many Pokémon actually lived here. Families alike had their own little Pokémon's as friends and family although some are more than just friends with their humans, when I looked around there were many human/Pokémon couples that lived happily together.

"Huh, now a Pokémon would make some good company" I mutter to myself. As I continued walking, I was thinking of what Pokémon I would get.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Torchic? Arg! Would they even want me to be their owner?" I frustratedly growled. Little did I know that I was being followed from my now ex-job.

"Hmm, so Benjamin Williams huh? I look forward to properly meeting you~" The strange silhouette smirked from the nearby forest.

 **Now I know what you're thinking, "what was that shit, it was barely a page worth" but I'm starting simple but next chapter will be bigger I promise.**

 **-John**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendly Fangs**

 **Here's Johnny! Hey guys I'm back with another episode of hat the fuck am I doing with my life XD. No, but seriously, I lost my shit when I checked my first chapter the next mourning to find 130 fucking views! Anyways I won't keep you up any longer. ENJOY**

My house was filled with light as I entered the front door, my house was always dark, just how I liked it being a gamer and all. It wasn't the best place to live but home is home, and I certainly enjoyed mine. It wasn't too small or too big meaning the rent wasn't too high, but that doesn't matter seeing that my job is gone. The bottom half of every wall was a nice ocean blue with the top half a cream white, giving it a Greek look which I loved. I checked the time to see that it was mid-afternoon, and I haven't even had breakfast. I decided to make myself some toasted sandwiches and see if any of my mates are playing. As the sandwiches heated I turned on my desktop computer to see who was playing. To my luck, my good friend Jackson was playing. Jackson and I got on really well seeing that fact how close we were to each other age wise which was 19. I messaged to see if he wanted to play and he responded with "Join the discord".

"MAAAAAATTEE!" I started but was cut off with an even louder

"MMMAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEE! How's it goin'?" Jackson chuffed.

"Yeah pretty good, yourself?" I replied.

"Yeah nah yeah pretty good".

"Alright what are we playin' today?" I questioned.

"What do you think?"

"FORTNITE FOR THE BOIZ!"

I started to load up fortnite on my computer when I smelt something that made my stomach drop. Burning.

"SHIT!" I yelled

"What?" Jackson replied curiously.

"My fucking toasted sandwiches are burning, I'll be back".

I dashed into the kitchen but found something odd. The sandwiches were now off the toaster and on a plate already cut in half each.

"What the hell?" I asked myself now a little on edge.

I checked my hall to see my front door open which made my suspicions even worse. I thoroughly checked my house for any intruders still nervous. After finishing my search, I just thought that I could have took the toast out before I left and just forgot, but that did not change the constant eerie feeling in my gut.

"Alright I'm back". I stated as I sat down at the computer desk, lunch in hand.

"What happened?" He responded quickly.

"To be honest, I have no clue at all" I sighed.

"Well okay, anyways let's play!" He shouted

We played game after game for 1 or 2 hours winning a couple here and there. We made a pretty good team, mainly the fact that Jackson was really good at it. I was having a good time, forgetting about that piece of shit job and just having fun.

"Yeah nice! Easy dubs!" I shouted as we won yet again.

"Nice, how many kills?" he asked

"9"

"11"

"20 kills! Mad!" I exclaimed. "I might hop off dude, soz"

"All good, I'll talk to you in a bit".

"See ya". We both replied.

I closed down fortnite and started searching the web about different Pokémon, looking to find one I would want. As I searched I found many interesting Pokémon but never any that seemed to fully grab my attention.

"Urh! This is stupid! What Pokémon do I want?" I yelled to no one.

I started to think of what kind of Pokémon would I want, what size and what elements.

"I'll look further into this tomorrow morning" I yawned.

As I switched off my computer I watched as the screen went to black, showing me the reflection of my room behind me. I looked around the reflection observing my room at a different angle. As I looked at my bed in the reflection I froze. A silhouette of a limbless figure stood still staring back at me, it's red eyes glaring through my reflection.

 **Well there it is, chapter 2, cliff-hanger. Now I have used more detail and more dialogue to build characters and it will continue. That's all for now and I will talk to you in the next one.**

 **-John**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friendly Fangs**

 **Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I had a day off with assignments and all that shit. Although I won't keep you waiting, so enjoy!**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed at the figure as I dashed out of my room slamming to door behind me. I pushed my sofa against my door, blockading it. "Phew, what the shit was that thing?" I asked myself as I backed away. "Shit what now . . . The cops!" I quickly ran to my home phone and scrambled for '911'.

"*Beep**Beep* . . .*Beep**Beep*"

"Come on, come on!" I was shaking violently now as I listened to both the phone ring and the being inside my room trying to get out.

"Hello this is 911, please state your emergency in a calm matter." A plain feminine voice stated.

"There is something in my house please hurry!" I quickly shouted.

"Sir, please remain calm, what is your address?"

"7 jackl- "I was cut off as the phone was taken from my hands, I turned around to see a cobra like being although it was purple with colourful patterns on the inside of it's hood. "What the fuck are you!" I screamed at the serpent. The end of it's tail started coiling itself around my leg making something clicked in my head. In a swift movement I slipped out of it's grasp and got a good 10 metres between it. From this position I could fully see the detail of the being, it was at least 7 metres long and around half a metre wide.

"Why are you here?" I croaked, loosing all bravery as this thing could end me in an instant. Judging by it's size, it's fangs would be massive and could probably impale my leg and come out the other side. I shivered at the thought of dying in such a violent and painful way, although I was taken out of my thoughts as the snake tilted its head at me, eyes filled with . . . curiosity?

"What do you want?!" It recoiled a bit as I yelled at it. I was now starting to lose my sanity and had enough of getting no any answers. "Please just do something already" I said now starting to grow bored. Although as I left my guard down it did something that made my heart skip too many beats it wasn't healthy. The giant being had coiled itself around me tight enough to stop any of my movements but gave me room to breathe, it then started what I thought was nuzzling my hair with its cheek. Now I was more confused as ever as I was terrified.

All I could do was stand still as the serpent played with my hair then started thoroughly investigating my bodies scents. I violently shivered as I felt her warm breath run down my spine. I tried to keep in a whimper as the beast got all the closer when I struggled against the giant coils. The more I struggled the tighter the grip only tightened. I let out a few sobs of pain and regret as my life was painfully fading away from my reach, but just as everything was about to go black, everything had loosened causing me to intake as much air as possible. As I looked up, I noticed everything was blurry causing me to rub my eyes to fix my vision.

As I reopened my eyes, I gasped in shock as I was now staring straight into the beings crimson red eyes glaring straight back at me. It started to move its head closer to me, causing my struggles to go into panic although I soon gave up and just stared at the oncoming serpent, fear written all over my body. The viper paused at this and its gaze softened as it now slowly and calmly moved its head towards me at the same height. As she got closer, I didn't get scared again, more curious if anything. It closed it eyes as it turned is head downwards, still moving forward. A jolt of surprise surged through my body as our foreheads touched and we now stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry if I caused any damage" a soft feminine voice stated. My eyes widened at this.

"Wait wait wait wait, you can talk? And YOUR FEMALE?" I asked now extremely confused.

"Arbok's are very intelligent and can learn many languages, and of course I'm female, I thought the eyes and patterns would be obvious" She rather stated.

"Arbok huh? Have heard many things about them and their loyalty but I've never seen one before until now" I replied calmly. But then something came to my mind, "wait, you followed me into my house without me noticing, took the sandwiches out of my toaster, snuck into my room and probably watched my play games the whole time, then you somewhat attacked me or whatever you want to call what that was" I now say suspiciously.

"Yep that's basically it" she sighed.

"How and why?" I now questioned wanting answers.

"What?" she then did what I would compare to a human cocking an eyebrow.

"How did you follow me and why did you follow me home?" I now fully explained to her.

"I was in an alley way eating some thrown away thrash as I am a stray Pokémon, but then I saw you, you were being yelled at by a man who had seemed to be covered in some sort of refreshment. But as I listened I noticed he was yelling at you rudely and then you turned and started walking but then you dropped this." She held up my ID card to me which I thankfully took. "Anyways, I followed you to give this to you and see if you were okay, but as I followed, the more I looked the more I became. . . attached to you." She murmured now looking down with a small smile and blush.

"And the whole attack thing?" I now asked curious.

"I knew you would react that way, so I had to think and move fast, and I went with what happened even though I regret causing any harm done." She said sadly

"I'm fine, just a little on edge after that, the last thing I expected was a rather energetic greeting by someone" I chuckled.

"*giggle* so Ben" she stated as she pointed at my ID with the end of her tail. "Tell me about yourself?" She questioned.

"Like what?" I replied knowing there weren't many interesting things about me at all.

"Hobbies, Favourite colors and animals, you name it." She replied excitedly.

"Um okay, um well I like to play soccer, video games and chill out with my mates most of the time. Um. . . my favourite colour is blue or purple with my favourite animals being tigers and fox'." I then looked up at her as I was done thinking.

"Go on!" She exclaimed happily as she listened.

"Come on, I don't know, ask me some things." I said still staring up to her.

"Who is your best friend?" She asked curiously.

"My good mate Jackson probably." I answered. "What else?"

"Favourite movie genre?" She exclaimed tilting her head.

"Horror" I smiled.

"Ooh good one!" she replied. "Favourite dinner?"

"Spaghetti, butter chicken and sushi," I stated

"What is your phobia?" She asked.

" _What is my phobia?_ " I thought to myself but then soon got a grin. "Snakes" I say turning to see her recoil after me saying that. "I'm kidding, my real phobia is needles. Yours?"

"Spiders." She answered quickly showing a bit of fear, something I thought she would ever feel.

" _Oh shit_." I thought to myself as I remembered my house is crawling with the 8-legged pests. "Um. . . you should be fine here though." I say with a fake smile.

"Phew, thank god for that." She sighed

" _This isn't going to end well._ " I thought to myself, " _I'm surprised we haven't seen any yet._ "

The rest of the evening continued with us tell each other about our selves with jokes and laughter here and there. This was gonna be a long day.

 **There we are, chapter 3 FINALLY! This one was much bigger because I had more to work off. Though I do wish they do keep growing in length chapter by chapter. Anyways thank you guys for reading so far and thank you for the 500+ views in less than a week, you guys are awesome.**

 **-John**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendly Fangs**

 **And I'm back! Sorry I have a nasty flu, so I never really got the energy to write this, so this one might be a little smaller than the other one. Anyways enough with that, and onto the story!**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Arbok as I swatted her with a newspaper.

"Hold still!" I try to say over her shrieks, "Okay, its dead."

Everything was going fine with us when Arbok had started freaking out, I asked her what was wrong and in return she turned to show a little spider crawling up her mid-section. I told her to stay calm and told her it was a fly, but it soon went onto her front allowing her to see it, and let's just say things got messy, and really fucking loud.

"Phew, thank god" She sighed of relief. "You lied! That was not a stupid fly!" She playfully shouted as she nudged me with the end of her tail.

"I'm sorry but that was hilarious!" I chuckled "I mean you're this massive being that could kill me probably in seconds if not instantly and yet here you are scared of a tiny insect."

"Why would I harm you?" She says tilting her head, going back to her innocent self. "Also, you are much bigger than a needle, and you're terrified of them." She says growing a grin.

"It's complicated." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Whatever you say." She giggled

"There are plenty more spiders if you want me to go find some?" I ask trying to keep a straight face at the sight of her expression after hearing me.

"Don't change my mind about hurting you!" She shouts as she coiled herself around me laughing all the way. When she was done we just stared into each other's eyes but suddenly turning away with each of us showing blushes.

"I forgot to ask, do you live with anyone?" I asked curiously but softened as her eyes fell to the floor with sadness clear as crystals in them.

"No, I was thrown away when I was little." She whispered as I felt a tear land on my hand.

"You can stay here if you want?" I offered.

"I would like that." She responded with a sniff and looked up with a small smile.

"Can you. . ." I gestured to her coils around me.

"Right, sorry" She giggled

"All good" I responded "Now, where do you want to sleep?"

"What are the options?" She questioned

"Let's go take a look"

We then took a walk around the house showing all the locations and the places she could sleep.

"Well there you have it, where do you want to sleep?" I stated

"Is the living room okay?" She shyly asked

"That's fine" I smiled "Do you need any blankets or anything?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, now that we have that sorted, how about some dinner?" I offered

"Sure" She replied softly

"What would you like? Pasta, Meat, Fish" I listed

"Meat please"

"Cool, I'll get it started up now."

"Okay" She whispered

"Hey why so quiet all of a sudden" I exclaimed "I don't have to get another spider do I?"

"NO!" She squealed "It's complicated and embarrassing."

"Yeah that's fine, if need some space I can-"

"No, I-It's fine I'll just forget about it"

"Okay, although if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I smiled

"Thank you Ben" She sighed.

"All good, dinners ready!" I stated as I set it out on two plates but paused as I got to the knife and folks, how was she going to eat? "Um Arbok?"

"Yes?"

"How are you gonna eat this without, you know" I say as I looked down at the food before me. I had made a special meal, being my dads famous beef with it's secret sauce that he told me how to make, there were also vegetables ranging from potato, carrot, lettuce etc.

"Could you please cut it up so all I need to use is a folk?" She requested

"Sure" I replied as I started to cut up her food, so the pieces fitted on a folk. "Done"

"Thank you again for all of this" She smiled softly at me.

"All good really, and besides you're good company." I smiled back.

We ate and talked more about our lives, mine the most because hers made her sad.

"This is really good! What is this sauce?" Arbok exclaimed after trying some of the steak.

"My dads secret but I'll tell you next time I make it." I replied

When we were done I took our plates and staked them into the dishwasher and continued to talk. After a while, I looked over at the clock to see that it was 10:17pm.

"That's the time already!" I asked myself "Huh, time flies by when you're having fun."

I turned back and saw Arbok staring at me zoned out with a goofy smile on her face causing me to snicker. I waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't move a muscle.

"Earth to Arbok?" I said as I kept on waving then clicked my fingers in front of her but still no result. "Fine, you asked for it" I then clapped directly in front of her face, missing by millimetres.

"What! 10:17! Huh? What happened?" She obliviously asked.

"You were completely in another world with the goofiest face I ever seen." I laughed as I held my stomach. "So, what were you daydreaming about?"

"NOTHING!" She spat causing me to recoil. "I'm so sorry, it's personal"

"That's completely fine, you just scared the shit out of me that's all" I chuckled "We should get ready for bed though."

"Yeah" She whispered avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, it's okay, so what you overreacted, we all do, it's what makes us, us." I softly say to her causing a smile to cross her face. "Hey look there's a smile"

"Thank you Ben, that helped a lot" She stated as she got up and made her way over to me. "You are so caring and gentle."

She stopped behind me and rested her head on top of mine. I was expecting it to be painful because of her weight but she was very light and warm. I relaxed into the embrace and found myself losing consciousness. The last thing I heard was Arbok humming a slow and relaxing tune that caused sleep to consume me.

 **There we have it, Chapter 4. I'm sorry that this one was just dialogue, but it builds up character. I also forgot to say when I first made this. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A VORE STORY! No offense but that stuff is weird in my opinion. Anyways that's all for now, peace.**

 **-John**


End file.
